The present invention is directed to children""s ride-on vehicles, and more particularly, to a battery retaining system for children""s ride-on vehicles.
Battery-powered children""s ride-on vehicles are popular toys for children. The batteries for these vehicles are usually carried within a compartment on the vehicle. Typically, the compartment is easily accessible so that the battery may be removed, such as for replacement or recharging.
To prevent injury or accident, the battery should be securely held within the compartment. If a battery overturns or becomes displaced within the compartment, the battery and/or the vehicle may be damaged. For example, the vehicle typically includes electrical wiring that connects the battery to one or more battery-powered components on the vehicle. An overtured battery may damage or displace the wiring, causing an electrical short or similar hazard. Further, a battery that is not secured within the battery compartment may fall out of the compartment and possibly injure the rider.
One method of securing the battery is to construct a battery compartment that is approximately the same shape and size as the battery. However, the battery may still be unintentionally removed from the compartment, such as if the vehicle tips over. Furthermore, the dimensions of the compartment may limit future battery designs.
Another securing method is to install a battery-retaining device on the vehicle to hold the battery in place by clamping across the battery. However, prior retaining devices have been difficult to use, have required tools to attach or remove, and/or have been prone to becoming dislodged from the battery thereby allowing the battery to move. Also, because it is removable, the device may be lost, or simply not reinstalled because of the time and effort required to reinstall the device.
The present invention provides a battery retaining system for a children""s ride-on vehicle. The battery retaining system includes a retaining member that is selectively movable between a first, or nominal, position in which the retaining member blocks removal of a battery assembly from the body of the vehicle, and a second position in which the retaining member does not block removal of the battery assembly. The battery retaining system also includes a biasing member coupled to the retaining member and configured to urge the retaining member from the second position toward the first position. In some embodiments, the battery retaining system is further adapted to retain portions of the vehicle other than the battery assembly.